Airbag strap brackets are attached to a metal seat frame by a stud. The stud is attached on one side of the seat frame, and two airbag strap brackets are attached by the stud on the opposite side of the seat frame. Two straps pass through slots in the airbag strap brackets to direct the deployment of the airbag.
When attaching the airbag strap brackets to the seat frame, it is possible that a seat assembly operator could forget to install one or more of the airbag strap brackets. If this occurs, it can be difficult to detect because the brackets are hidden from view in a fully assembled seat.
In a prior system, a torque monitoring system has been used to determine if one or more airbag strap brackets are missing. However, the torque monitoring system can only determine an error if the nut that attaches the airbag strap brackets is not installed. The prior system cannot detect if one or both of the airbag strap brackets are not installed.